


Da*el & Ji*ng

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, WannaOnePrompts, an au where jaehwan wasn't left out, and a tinie minie onghwang, jisung sunbaenim, nielsung, prompt i got from twit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: "Everyone thinks that Daniel is dating Seongwoo, and Jisung is dating Jihoon. But a few knows that it is really Daniel and Jisung who are actually dating." (WannaOnePrompts)another prompt I picked up from twitter.





	Da*el & Ji*ng

**Author's Note:**

> big THANKS to Wanna One Prompts to their wonderful promptsssss!!!
> 
> Check them out on twitter!

 

_On our university, there are couples who are approved by the large number of students. The first example was, theater major S*ngwu and dance major Da*el. Even though they're in different majors, they would be often seen together. After classes or even during school breaks. They were always spotted having late night dates at xxx restaurant._

_Second example was, theater major Ji*ng and the freshman dance major Jih*n. They're probably not approved by a large number of students, since they also love seeing Jih*n with another dance major, W*jin. They don't know how the two got close but everyone just assumed that they're going out. Would often spotted going to school together even if they have different dorm building._

_Third were voice majors Min*un and Su*woon. The plus plus on this couple is that, they are roommates and would often sighted having cafe dates. Min*un would always caught sneaking a kiss on Su*woon..._

"But that's not the case!"Jisung shouted.

"What the hell, hyung?"Seongwu asked with his squirrel cheeks filled with cake Daniel brought.

He took his eyes off the screen of his laptop and snatched the plate of cake from Seongwu. "Stop eating. That's not yours."he said before chomping down the leftover cake.

Seongwu sat behind him, rests his chin on Jisung's shoulder, and made an 'eung?' sounds while he reads the site Jisung was reading earlier. "What is this?"he asked as he grabbed Jisung's glass. "But we're roommates too?" He looked at the plate. "And we share food on the same plate, drink at the same glass but no juicy info about _us_?"

They both turned around when the sleeping man on Jisung's bed groaned. He almost kissed Seongwu when they turned. "Yah! Eeew!"Jisung shouted surprised.

"Aahhhh!!! I almost kissed hyung!" Seongwu shouted, loud enough for everyone at the dorms to hear, he stood up and drank the juice with a clear disgust on his face.

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Can you fucking get out so I can have a peace of mind? I can't fully enjoy my _cancelled_ classes."

"Hyung, you won't have a peace of mind if you keep on reading shit like that."Seongwu said and received a glare from Jisung. He just laughed and poked the guy on the bed. "Yah! We still have classes."

The guy just giggled. "Hyung, I need kiss!" he shouted with eyes still closed. Seongwu just laughed. Jisung stood up and gave him a kiss as they know he'll definitely give up attending class just to have what he wants.

Instead of giving just a kiss, Jisung was pulled in the bed with a deep kiss. Seongwu was so flustered even though he see them like this almost everyday. "Yah! Kang Daniel did you just used your tongue?"he shouted.

"I can't stand the both of you!"Jisung shouted as he get up from the bed. "Get out, _please_."he opened the door for the both of them.

Both of them were laughing while on their way out. "Niel, you still have icing on your..." Seongwu wiped Daniel's lip and wiped it on his pants.

Jisung just shook his head. "Call Jihoon on your way." Daniel looked around and sneaked a kiss on unguarded Jisung.

"That's faster than calling Jihoon on our way out."he said while pulling his phone and walked away with Seongwu.

"Don't ever comeback!"

 

  
Jisung tapped the table as he caught Jihoon snickering while looking down. The younger lifted his head up and met his gaze.

He coughs. "What is it, hyung?"

"What's funny about your _crotch_? Is it small?"he asked.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "I'm XL."he said while pulling out his phone.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Picking up his cup, Jisung once again, tapped the table. "I'm making you do this drill not to read on your phone. Your mom already paid me to be your tutor so do your part."

Jihoon scratched his forehead. "I'm the only dance major who gets tutored by a theater major."

"Try having a tutor session with Daniel and let's see what happen to the both of you. And excuse you, young man, how do you think Daniel passed his exams with all those drinking parties he attended with Seongwu?"

Jihoon's face brightened. "But let's have a break first, hyung."

Jisung shook his head. This kid was really have his own pace on everything. He enrolled on dance just because he was fascinated by the b-boy team from last year's festival. His parents wants him to enter theater but they let Jihoon enroll himself and he ended up enrolling to dance. So, His parents gave in but Jihoon must passed every subject or he'll be forced to transfer majors that's why, Jisung was his tutor. Now they are one of the _rumored couples_ on that ridiculous site.

"Have you seen the new gossip site?" he asked holding up his phone.

Jisung immediately had a sour face.

Jihoon laughed. "They said we're a couple. That's hilarious."

"I've never been offended by a fetus." Jisung said. "You want me to clear up your name and say that I'm teaching you to pass?" he opened the shared ref and took out his cake.

"Can I have some?"

"No. My boyfriend gave to me." But he didn't bother stopping Jihoon as the younger forked his cake.

"Hmmm. But seriously, hyung I'll be fine if this _boyfriend_ of yours showed up but I haven't seen him. Even though you kept on telling me about him for about a year now." Jihoon said as he watch Jisung drink his tea. "I always seen you with your theater friends and with your other major friends but I haven't seen anyone who acts like your boyfriend. Or I haven't seen you with your _boyfriend_." Jihoon knotted his forehead. "Is it an excuse to shoo away potential boyfriends? Hyung, you're gonna die alone and I can't save you with that." The younger said as he put his arm on Jisung's shoulder and offer him cake.

They were both surprised when Jisung's room door swung open. "What?"the man with the mandu face asked, looking at him and Jihoon.

Jisung jumped at his surprise. "Kim Jaehwaaaan!!!" He welcomed the voice major student in a big hug. It's been a while since he saw Jaehwan because the latter competed internationally. "Welcome back! I miss you! I miss this mandu face." He said as he squished Jaehwan's face. The latter just let him and look over to the other person on his room.

"So you're really dating this freshman kid?"Jaehwan teased while still amused with the newly found situation.

Jisung sighed. "I'm not. He's the one I told you I tutor on minor subjects." Jisung said now hugging Jaehwan's waist. "Jihoonie, this is Kim Jaehwan, the voice major _king_. You haven't met each other since he's overseas. And this is Park Jihoon, from dance."

"Hello. I'm Park Jihoon."the younger greeted. "Is he your boyfriend, hyung?" he asked as he looked at the most harmless looking guy he met. He thought his Jisung hyung will always go for the outgoing types.

Jaehwan let out his psycho laugh and Jisung just rolled his eyes. "I've been insulted thrice today."

Jaehwan stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "No, I'm not his boyfriend." He looked at Jisung with a knotted forehead. "Hyung, you've been going out with him, since I don't know when, so why is this became a whole charade thing now?"

Jisung went silent. He didn't really know too. He and Daniel were perfectly fine and didn't even bother hiding their relationship. He just let Daniel do what he loves, dancing, and let him hang out with different people. They're not that perfect couple, they also have those petty arguments sometimes but they would be okay after they talk it out. When Jaehwan, Daniel's roommate, was away and Ong was chasing some dude during the nights, Daniel will sometimes sleepover or they will have movie nights.

Jaehwan silently took a slice from a familiar looking cake while Jihoon stared at them fitting puzzles together.

"So maybe spending time _domestically_ doesn't scream boyfriends?"Jaehwan asked in between chewing. "I mean, you like spending indoors, while he's an unleashed dog so you gotta meet halfway like, both having a ' _netflix and chill_ ' day."

"So who is this boyfriend?"Jihoon butted in since there's only one person he knew that acts like an unleashed dog. The older guys looked at each other. "Hyungs, I'm involved because I'm the _rumored_ boyfriend and I don't want to complicate things with the real boyfriend."

Jaehwan stared at Jihoon. "It's Kang Daniel."he said with a serious face. Jisung looked at the younger and waited for a reaction.

"Really?"he asked with suspicious face. Jisung remembered. This is the reason why he didn't bother proving everyone he's going out with _the Kang Daniel_. "But Seongwu hyung and Daniel hyung were... Seriously?"he asked Jisung.

"Yeah."Jisung answered nonchalantly as he stared at the younger.

Jihoon fell into silence. "Woah... Really. Oh! Did he know you were tutoring me?"

"Technically."

"What did he say?" Jihoon asked curiously.

"Do I have to include the curse words?" Jaehwan asked in between eating and laughing.

"Just eat, you pig." Jisung looked at Jihoon. "Sorry. I'm not talking to you, Jihoon. I'm talking to this pig. Oh not you Jihoon, sorry."

"Hyung!"

 

 

Jisung went to uni later that day because he still have an elective class to attend. It was a 2 hour class, to fill in his target unit. And will oversee the acts from their club after since he retired from being the president.

"Hyung, have you seen the new site?" Sungwoon said after sitting beside him. Jisung didn't answered as he had enough of that gossip site since this morning. "Ridiculous! Like, excuse me? Do I look cheap?"Sungwoon continued.

Minhyun sat infront of them. "You're still onto that? It's been five hours since you've read that. I'm kinda offended. Am I that ugly that you won't even consider dating me?"

"I'm the one who's offended because I became your boyfriend without my knowledge." Sungwoon sipped on his coffee. "But seriously? Except the whole Seongwu-Daniel thing, everything on that site was a sham. Do they have a target word count? Who wrote that shit anyway?"

Minhyun shook his head and sat beside Jisung. The younger poke the older's side but he was ignored. He just wanted to ask if he's really going out with Park Jihoon. He wasn't updated with this hyung's life since he haven't gone out with them lately because of his thesis and parttime jobs.

"And hyung? Are you sure you're not going out with Jihoon?" Jisung just massaged his temple and let out a sigh. Sungwoon dramatically gasped. "So, you're going out with Park Jihoon??"he shouted in a loud voice. Could probably heard by the students from the other two buildings.

"I'm not, and please shut your mouth. I have a headache answering that question since Jaehwan arrived earlier." he replied in his calmest voice.

Sungwoon hugged him. "I'm sorry, hyung. I'm just stressed out knowing _this_ is the reason why I'm not getting any man these days."he sighed. "I thought my beauty was not on the trend anymore. And in the end, it was all Hwang Minhyun's fault."

Minhyun just rolled his eyes. "Hyung, let's just drink on that tonight."

Sungwoon eyes sparkled. "Right, hyung! It's the weekend and you don't have Saturday classes, right? Lemme treat you a drink tonight, huh? You'll go with us, okay?"

Jisung thought for a while. So maybe he just need to get some breather. He must be burned out with all his passed deadlines that he totally ignored some real socialization after passing the last semester. "Okay."he agreed.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna revive that party hard Jisung hyung era!" Sungwoon celebrated.

 

 

They were at a nearby club and it was full of students from their school. Everyone knows each other. He even saw Seongwu dancing on the makeshift stage when they got in. And it's just past eleven but everyone is already this wild.

Jisung drank from his beer while he watch Sungwoon dance his ass out on the floor leaving him with Minhyun who's drinking his colorful _sangria_.

"You know how to drink now?"Jisung asked. Proud looking at Minhyun who finally enjoys a little bit of alcohol.

Minhyun laughed and leaned closer to him. "Don't tell Sungwoon hyung but it's actually an non-alcohol version. Someone helped me customized this drink from the bartender."

"Oooh. So you just join Sungwoon going to clubs and...?" Jisung stared at Minhyun. "Don't tell me, you met someone while having a night out?"

The club was a bit dark but there are lights at the table and he can totally see Minhyun's face changed color. Before the younger defend himself, someone slammed their table. It was Sungwoon.

"I saw Seongwu and Daniel at the other table, like real real close to each other. Must be some hot stuff happening." he said in between slow breaths.

"Jaehwanie was with them, though." said Minhyun who wasn't convinced on what Sungwoon was trying to say.

"Their head was this close," He put his hand on his own head to demonstrate. "And they were like in a serious talk."

"Tell Seongwu that I'm calling for him." Jisung said after drinking half of the soju he ordered earlier.

Not less than a minute, three guys were standing infront of their table with Sungwoon who made his way beside Minhyun and drank his beer.

"Yes, hyung?"

Jisung didn's bother looking up at Seongwu as he's busy mixing beer and soju. "Join our table. Jaehwanie, sit beside me."

"Sorry hyung, but the dance floor is calling me."the younger said, made some weird dance moves wiggling his butt and made his way to the dance floor. Daniel followed but Seongwu stayed and sat beside Jisung.

"Hyung, you shouldn't drink that much." Seongwu said while snatching Jisung's drink.

"I haven't started drinking yet." He took his glass from Seongwu and he drank it in one shot.

"Hyung! Drink slowly! You haven't drink in a while!"Seongwu nags.

Sungwoon and Minhyun just watched the two bicker and thought why is there such role reversal. They thought it's mostly Jisung who will always take care of the younger ones but the scene happening infront of them tell them otherwise.

Seongwu leaned over at Minhyun's side with pleading eyes. "Minhyunie, please look after Jisung hyung, I'm just gonna call Daniel real quick, okay?"he glanced at Sungwoon a bit but looked at Minhyun again and this time, cupped the latter face. "Listen, he's a drunk kisser. Don't let him kiss you, okay?" To Sungwoon's surprise, Seongwu gave Minhyun a peck on the lips before rushing into the dance floor to find his friends.

"Yah! Hwang Minhyun! You still have some explaining to do!"

Minhyun ignored Sungwoon and watched Jisung, on the other side of the table, who just continued mixing his drink in large amount and he can't stop the older from doing that.

"Hyung! Let's dance!"Sungwoon shouted at Jisung, finally, helping Minhyun on keeping Jisung drunk but the older guy waved his hand in the air. "I'm gonna finish my drink before Seongwu comes back nagging."the other said slurring as he chugged down his third glass.

They both sigh in relief when Jisung decided to lean back and close his eyes but to their suprise, he suddenly pulled Minhyun's arm the time he opened his eyes.

"Whooops! Safe!"a guy said while he sat beside Jisung and pull the man by his waist to take him away from Minhyun, it was Daniel. "Sorry, Minhyunie hyung. This guy was already drunk."

Jisung glared at the man and pouts. "I'm not drunk."he insists. Daniel didn't listened but instead lift Jisung up, making him sit on his lap facing each other. "Go back to your Seongwu hyung."Jisung said sulking.

Daniel chuckled. "Should I?"he teased.

"You shouldn't!" Jisung started sobbing. Daniel laughed while he wipe his tears. "You don't want to watch movies with me? You always go clubbing. You say you're busy with schedules but they said you're having dates with Seongwu during nights."he cried.

"That was the restaurant you've been working at, silly." Jisung stared at Daniel, tears kept on falling from his eyes. "Really?" Daniel nods and gave him a light sweet kiss.

"Hyung, we're okay this morning and now you're like this. What will I do to you?"he whispered while he kept on wiping Jisung tears away.

"I was reading the new site earlier and I wasn't supposed to feel like this but I feel like it all bottled up with my stress."he said while he took some tissues from Minhyun and wipe his own face. "My tears won't stop. Kang Daniel, I can't stop my tears!"he cried.

Daniel's face was scrunched up in disapproval while he took the tissues from his hand and wiped Jisung's tears himself. "That's why I'm telling you to stop reading those."he said. "Seongwu hyung said he caught you reading that article this morning and he said you might slap him in his sleep tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, okay?" This time, Jisung leaned down for a quick kiss. They stared at each other for a second and Daniel started giggling. "You look like a mess."he whispered as he pulled Jisung down for another kiss.

Seongwu and Jaehwan reached the table after greeting tons of people who just got in and the idiot couple was already making out at one side of the table while Minhyun and Sungwoon are shocked by the scene. Jaehwan shamelessly sat beside the couple. He have seen this kind of scene a lot since he was the number one thirdwheel on their friendship.

"Kang Daniel! Yah!"he shouted. Daniel broke off the kiss and angrily snapped at Jaehwan. "What?!" Jaehwan just rolled his eyes unaffected. "I had our room soundproofed as I'll be practicing a lot. Test if it works. I'll sleep over at Seongwu hyung's room."

Daniel stood up happily carrying a half-asleep Jisung like it was nothing. "Excuse us, guys. As my boyfriend seldom get jealous, let me just enjoy this moment by ourselves. Goodnight! Enjoy!"

"What the hell was that?" Sungwoon asked when the couple was gone.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Jaehwan said in between eating chicken. "They're going out for about four years now."

"Since Daniel was a freshman? Hyung was already the club president back then."Sungwoon said surprised by the new information.

"No, since we're senior high."he said after drinking his beer. "Hyung was his tutor before the college entrance exams so he will kinda vent on me whenever he see Jihoon having tutor class with Jisung hyung. I just met the kid earlier and he doesn't know they're going out. Why is that? They're always all over each other."

Minhyun and Sungwoon can't relate as they never see the two together. They have seperate buildings but dance and voice are on the same building. At the dorms, Jaehwan was the only one who have special privilage on picking his room and roommate so he ended up living in theater/dance floor.

"Daniel wasn't that popular when they started going out so maybe other people doesn't know unless they're living on our floor." Jaehwan nods. "Well, none of the freshman on our floor knows except for Woojin, because the kid always wake up hella early so he would caught us exchanging rooms."

"Why are they hiding their relationship?"

Jaehwan laughed. "I asked that to Jisung hyung earlier and he said, they weren't hiding it. He said he's tired of explaining how and why did they started going out. He'll just answer when someone ask if Daniel was his boyfriend directly. But no one did. Plus, he's drowned in theater and thesis and so does Daniel, with all the recent competitions and stuff. They can only enjoy watching movies lately."

"And it turned out I was the one who was rumored going out with Daniel?" Seongwu laughed.

"So when you _two_ started going out?" Sungwoon asked as he won't let any snakes get in his dorm room. Jaehwan just laughed as the two went flustered with the sudden interrogation.

 

 

Jisung abruptly sat down on the bed as he heard knocking on the door. He wanted to stand but sitting down was already a pain so he decided to lie down beside the man with him.

"Someone's at the door."Jisung said in his hoarse voice.

"Niel hyung!"the voice called from outside.

Daniel half asleep, messy hair and wearing only shorts, opened the door. Jisung didn't bother opening his eyes, as it was swollen from crying, and just stayed in bed.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen my charger? I can't remember the last time I've used it."

Jisung's eyes opened as he heard the voice. "Was it Jihoon?"he asked Daniel and his voice was a mess. He was still parched from drinking and crying the other night that it affects his throat condition. Jisung decided to stood up as he can't use his voice anymore. "You left it in my room yesterday. I put it beside my laptop, you can ask Seongwu about it."he said slowly so the younger can understand despite his voice.

"Okay."Jihoon said after scanning Jisung's body filled with bites and hickeys.

Daniel saw that and immediately turned Jisung away from the younger gaze. "Hyung! Atleast wear something!"

Jihoon was surprised on why he haven't notice Daniel also have bite marks on his shoulder and now with his back on the younger, Jihoon can clearly see the scratch marks on his back.

"I can't bend down to find my shirt,"he heard Jisung said.

"You have shirt on my closet."

"You kept on wearing them so they all stretched out."Jisung argued even if his voice can't come out normally.

"I'll ask Seongwu hyung about the charger. Thank you hyung,"Jihoon shouted and closed the door. Happy with the thought that his Jisung hyung wasn't making things up and he won't die alone and make him worry.

The two were left alone in the room stopped arguing about the shirt as Daniel received a message.

' _Did it end up well? I took down the site last night._ 'said the text message.

' _Thanks Seongwu hyung_ ' he replied while grinning on his phone.

Jisung kicked his leg. "You're already cheating on me, early in the morning."

He threw his phone on the bed, lie down beside Jisung and pulled the older's waist to cuddle. "I'm not."he said giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> the thought of Seongwu not around the dorm really bothers my nielsung spirit a lot while I was writing this.
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions.


End file.
